


Skladiště

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugged John, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock a John se při řešení případu ocitnou zavření ve skladišti plném plechovek s energetickým nápojem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skladiště

Podle Johnova názoru udělal Sherlock chybu. Pochopitelně když mu to řekl, Sherlock okamžitě opáčil, že John nemá mozek proto, aby hlava nezněla dutě, když na ní někdo zaťuká a že je více než očividné, že pravdu měl, neboť se všechny Sherlockovy předpoklady vyplnily. O jakých předpokladech ale vlastně mluví, to John netušil, avšak pokud předpokládal, že uváznou ve skladišti asi s milionem plechovek Red Bullu, tak musel uznat, že se skutečně nemýlil. 

Už před hodinou začal John tušit, že dostat se odsud zase tak snadné nebude, jak se na první pohled zdálo. To, že se Sherlock nesnažil pomoci s hledáním možné cesty ven, Johna zpočátku nepřekvapovalo, ale doufal v to, že až to vzdá a řekne, že to není možné, tak Sherlock znovu nasadí svůj samolibý výraz a během několika vteřin otevře první dveře, které se mu namanou, aby mu John mohl znova říci, jak je úžasný. Bohužel se nic z toho neuskutečnilo a ani nic prozatím nenasvědčovalo tomu, že se to v nejbližší době stane. Sherlock od prvního okamžiku, kdy za nimi zapadly dveře, nepřestal s ohledáváním každé zatracené plechovky, která se ve skladu vyskytovala. Kdyby John věřil, že to má nějaký smysl a že se díky tomu ten případ vyřeší rychleji, tak by mu s tím snad i pomohl, jenže okolnosti ho pomalu nutily myslet na to, že by dnešní noc rád strávil ve své posteli pěkně v teple. 

Byl podzim a zůstat přes noc v obrovské skladištní hale by si John opravdu nepřál. Vyhlédl z malého okénka, které se nacházelo asi 50 stop nad jeho hlavou a zjistil, že se venku už začalo stmívat. Když se poprvé zachvěl zimou, zvedl se ze země a očima pátral po té vysoké postavě v dlouhém kabátě. Sherlock byl přikrčený nedaleko od něho u dřevěné bedny. Jakmile spatřil, že se k němu John přibližuje, vstal, úkosem na něho pohlédl a cosi po něm hodil. John už měl značně zkřehlé ruce a jeho postřeh byl překrytý touhou po čemkoliv, co by ho mohlo zahřát, takže ho házená věc uhodila do boku a spadla na zem.

„Sherlocku!“ vykřikl překvapeně. Na zemi vedle něho se kutálela plechovka Red Bullu. Tázavě na Sherlocka pohlédl. Ten jen povytáhl obočí.

„Večeře…“ vysvětlil stručně a znovu se skrčil ke své zábavě.

„Já osobně bych docela rád večeřel něco teplého v jakési útulné restauraci, na kterou narazíme cestou na Baker street,“ objasnil svůj postoj John.

„Myslím si, že bude Scotland Yardu trvat o něco déle než nás najdou.“

John zůstal na Sherlocka zírat a jakási jeho část, která předstírala, že ho vůbec nezná se dokonce snažila myslet si, že to měl být vtip.

„Nemůžeš se prostě pokusit otevřít dveře?“ zkusil to John.

„Vzhledem k tomu,“ začal Sherlock a nasadil jeden ze svých nejsamolibějších obličejů, „že jsi se o něco takového pokoušel asi dvě a půl hodiny, mohl jsi snad postřehnout následující fakta: Každé dveře jsou z pancéře a zamykají se pouze zvenčí, zevnitř není ani klika, natož klíčová dírka. Tato věc tě mohla vést k myšlence, že tohle není obyčejný sklad plechovek s energetickými drinky, ale spíš něco jako trezor. Na co je třeba tak velký trezor? A kdo ho potřebuje? To jsou důležité otázky. Nebudu mrhat energií na bezvýslednou činnost. Z toho všeho můžeš vydedukovat jasný závěr: teplou večeři mít dnes nebudeš a možná, že ani zítra.“

„Chceš tím říct…?“

„Ano, Johne, chci tím říct přesně to, co jsi právě slyšel.“

„Eh?“

„Dnešní noc opravdu strávíme ve stejné místnosti,“ uzavřel Sherlock, kterého už Johnova nechápavost znudila.

John začal očima po skladu hledat nějaký radiátor nebo jiný zdroj tepla a zrak mu nakonec ulpěl opět na Sherlockovi, který sledoval jeho pohled stejně jako jeho myšlenky.  
„V noci sice pravděpodobně mrznout nebude, ale pokud nechceš riskovat nachlazení, měl by ses držet poblíž mě,“ dodal ještě Sherlock jen tak mimochodem a byl tak klidný, když to Johnovi oznamoval, až mu měl chuť jednu vrazit, aby se přesvědčil, že není jenom stroj. 

Sice si už John už téměř zvykl na to, že je lidé okolo nich považují za pár a Sherlockovi to bylo vždy více či méně jedno, ale John se jim to pokoušel pokaždé trpělivě vysvětlit, i když na něho mnoho z nich potom nápadně a přehnaně chápavě mrkalo. Když mu jednou jedna mladá slečna řekla, že jim to s Sherlockem spolu moc sluší a že se k sobě náramně hodí, John se už s vysvětlováním ani nenamáhal. Sherlocka stejně všechny tyto řeči nechávali klidným a neřešil je. Nebo vždy předstíral, že je neřeší. Nebo… John pro jistotu přerušil proud svých myšlenek a vrátil se do reality prochladlého skladu.

Když znovu pozvedl zrak, shledal, že ho Sherlock nejspíš celou tu dobu bedlivě pozoruje a jeho šedé oči se zdály pobavené. John se na něho zamračil, otočil se na podpatku a vykročil zpět na místo, ze kterého přišel. Plechovku Red Bullu nechal ležet na zemi. 

Znovu se usadil na chladné podlaze a myslel na svou oblíbenou hřejivou oranžovou deku, která by mu momentálně přišla velmi vhod. Jen chvíli stihl nepřítomně hledět před sebe a přemýšlet o dobré večeři a také o tom, jak vydrží celou noc bez toho, aby Sherlocka praštil do nosu za tenhle jeho skvělý plán.

Po několika málo minutách si k němu Sherlock znenadání a bez řečí přisedl a do ruky mu vtiskl otevřenou plechovku energetického nápoje.

„Já to nechci,“ řekl John tvrdohlavě a snažil se plechovku vrátit.

„Jen to vypij. Nepil jsi už čtyři hodiny a dvacet tři minuty. Bude se to hodit,“  
odpověděl Sherlock klidně a přisunul se zase o něco blíž k Johnovi, který plechovku přeci jen přijal, ale dál se tvářil uraženě a naštvaně.

Z plechovky upil až po značně dlouhé době. Podle Johna to chutnalo jako zkapalněná žvýkačka. Dobře vychlazená žvýkačka. Sherlock se k němu znovu o něco víc přitulil a John nervózně upil další doušek Red Bullu. Byl by řekl, že na jeho chuti bylo cosi zvláštního, ale to přisuzoval spíše tomu, že už začínal mít pořádný hlad. V takovém stavu chutná všechno jinak.

Sherlock položil Johnovi ruku kolem ramen a lehce stiskl jeho pravé rameno, ale John si ho nadále nevšímal a jen dál usrkával to příšerně sladké pití. Začínal se cítit jaksi sklíčeně a náhle byl docela rád za Sherlockovu blízkou společnost.

„Sherlocku, já chci domů!“ zakňučel John jako malé děcko, které si doma zapomnělo svou nejoblíbenější hračku. Zpětně si však vůbec neuvědomoval, kde se to v něm tehdy vzalo, ale v tu chvíli mu takové jednání přišlo zcela příhodné.

„Půjdeme domů, Johne, jen to musíš ještě chvíli vydržet.“ Na ta slova mu Sherlock vtiskl do ruky další plechovku.

„Já už to nechci, chutná to jako tekutá Šmoulinka…“

Sherlock nebyl evidentně Johnovým slovním obratem nikterak vyveden z míry a dál ho podněcoval k pití.

„Připadám si tak prázdný… a tak sám,“ blábolil John.

„Ale nejsi, Johne. Jsem tu s tebou.“ Sherlock chytl jeho hlavu do dlaní. Pečlivě si prohlížel jeho obličej a pak se mu dlouze zahleděl do očí, i když ve skutečnosti nejprve pozoroval jeho pravé oko a pak levé. Jak tak Johnovi držel hlavu ve svých rukou, trochu se uklidnil.

„Dobře…“ řekl si pro sebe Sherlock. „Teď vypij tohle…“ A snažil se Johnovi vnutil další plechovku.

„Chtěl bych se ti zakousnout do tváře,“ poznamenal John věcně.

„Johne?“

„Ano?“

„Jak se cítíš?“

„Ani nevíš, jak mě ty tvoje lícní kosti přitahujou.“

„Johne, soustřeď se a řekni mi, jak se cítíš?“

„Nezdrženlivě,“ oznámil John a na ta slova popadl Sherlocka jednou rukou za límec kabátu a druhou za šálu a své rty přitiskl k těm jeho.

Ve chvíli, kdy se John na okamžik odtrhl, aby se mohl nadechnout a v zápětí pokračovat, si Sherlock udělal v mysli poznámku: afrodiziakální účinky.

Tyto imaginární poznámky se během zbytku večera a přes noc poněkud rozrostly: 

Touha po blízkosti.  
Lehce agresivní chování.  
Zvýšené sympatie ke spolubydlícímu.  
Kousání, škrábání.  
Touha po tělesném teple spolubydlícího.  
Ztráta veškerých dosavadních zábran.

P. S.: Přidávat jednu tabletu Johnovi hned ráno do čaje.


End file.
